Powere of one's request
by Zikari8
Summary: To be revised
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Dream

Everything was dark. The rooms, the bath and even his own hand looked frightened by the gloomy atmosphere. He ran looking for a ray of hope. Rescuing the others was the only thing on his mind. In the baths, Setsuna was to be found protecting Konoka. Her opponents and the invaders of Mahora fought strangely. The darkness covering their face one could only determine that the invaders were humanoid and were also mages. Rushing to help, he finds himself smashed upon a magic barrier of water.

" No good, it's impenetrable."

Outraged by his inability to help, he immediately flees to look for another entrance. Suddenly screams filled the air. Screams of terror and battle come beseeching in the cafeteria.

"Setsuna is strong. She can protect Konoka. I have to go , there may be innocent bystanders lurking about."

He rushed in finding both the library duo and the sports girls staring a few enemies in the eye. Flying, he races to protect them only to see Yue blow him away with wind magic. _We're fine. You gotta go and save others._ Suddenly one of the invading mages pulled out a sword. Yue meeting the challenge brought our her old Ariadne sword and charged it up with magic. Catching her blade with a anti-metal magic hand, the enemy swooped his(or her) leg into Yue's fist and slamming the blade out her hand. While the "mage"( I'll use that term for now) was distracted with getting the sword away, Yue turned into a crouching position preparing for a white lightning uppercut.

This was all he saw as the wind blew him to far too make out their movements, but he could determine that Yue would give it her all to protect the others.

He kept running. In the streets of Mahora there were dead bodies everywhere. Remembering they couldn't be healed was the worst thought in his mind. He finally located a strong magical force from the World Tree. He practically floated his way there using magic to boost his speed. Losing balance, the young mage crashed into bushes. There he could see that Asuna and Iincho was fighting another "mage". Iincho ,with no idea what was happening as she didn't know about magic, was getting her ass kicked by a superb "mage". Asuna practically using her sword to shield Iincho was finally running out of breath. Ready for anything, he jumped out to save them only to be stopped by a unpleasant hand. Turning around he saw what was the weirdest thing in all he has seen yet.

The face whispered quietly into the young mage's ears.

_Not yet. Don't do anything aren't ready for the fight of your life._

"What do you think you're doing, Baka Negi.!"

Asuna screamed like she usually did except this time she pushed him off. Negi found himself on the regular floor in the regular room of the regular people he lived with. Konoka was in bed dreaming her little dreams. Asuna looked like she just met Michael Jackson.

"So it was just a dream" Sighed Negi, relieved that nothing bad happened.


	2. Diary

January, 21

Dear Diary,

Today feels like any normal day. It's been a while since our adventure in the magic world. Right now there are no abnormal events. Everyone is preparing for the Winter festival coming in a week and the library expedition club is supposed to be hosting one of the main events. There really isn't much happening, I just really hope that I can get Negi sensei under the mistletoe. Maybe I should ask Paru to help me out with that. I bet Asakura would also have some good ideas. What a minute, what am I saying? What if Yue finds out what I'm writhing in here. I'd get screwed for life. No even worse what if Haruna found out. Ahh... I'm scared just thinking about it. I'm so sorry (sob). It's all my fault for writhing this down. OMG, this is so weird. I'm starting to talk like Negi kun. Wait, is that bad or is it actually a good thing to be like Negis sensei. I'm confused. This is definitely a unexplanatory resolution that is definitely a bad thing which means that if I truly love Negi kun does it mean I should scheme like Paru to get NEGI UNDER THE MISTLETOE or does it mean I should make an accident and somehow get NEGI UNDER THE MISTLETOE or maybe... What no scheming. Let's just call the plan **G**etting **N**egi **U**nder **T**he **M**istleToe **P**lan and in short G.N.U.T.M.P.

Sincerely, Nodoka Miyazaki

"So that's what you write in your Diary every day, Honya chan."

It was clear who the person was. Nodoka wasn't dumb enough to think it was anyone else. There was no need to turn around and yet the pure hostile intent of it was astonishing. It felt like string strangeling you keeping you from staying still. Pumping and destroying, the hostile intention filled the room striking Nodoka with fear. It felt like it was inviting her to come and feel such power. And so she turned to see who it was and the worst possible answer came from it. The hostile intent came from the one the only Haruna!!!

"Uhmm... Haruna" Nodoka slowly rumbled, scared of what may happen next. She was afraid and she should have been as the worst was yet to come.

"Hey, Yue I have an interesting articale I found in this notebook." Screamed Paru throwing the diary to Yue. Come on you definitely saw that coming.

"Oh really what theory is it abou..." Asked Yue skiming through the diary entry, and as you all know it to be true Yue has fainted of blushing. Some one get Konoka.

"This is not a good day, definitely not a good day." Thought Nodoka with her mind in complete chaos. Now as Nodoka knows it and as we all know it, Paru willl devise some scheme to use this, meanwhile Asakura will somehow get her hands on the Entree and go all "Extra, Extra, Nodoka's big plans, read all about it!" and then Negi will hear it and do something completely unpredictable and then a bunch of girls in the class will attack Nodoka for having the guts to actually write something like that and then they'll all have an indecent chat about boys, which you guys definitely wanna hear and the she'll get invited and forced into the Negima fan club and get a high rankin because of her boldness and, and well you know the rest. Now here it comes.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away." WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was wrong. What the author is never supposed to be wrong. Or am I? Another chapter to do...


	3. Chapter 3

It is another day at Mahora Gakuen and nothing is disturbing the peace. The World tree brushes it's leaves and silently waves to the students. The cloud are gon and there is a clear sky, while students jibber, jabber and gossip. One of the gossips today in the greatly energetic Ala Alba is the Winter Festival's Martial Arts tournament with a grand prize of 5 million dollars. But gossip was not the only thing happening as a certain young princess is getting beaten up by a certain young bodyguard (FX: dust explosion)

"You're too slow Kagurazaki, use your artifact's weight to help you glide." Screamed Setsuna soaring over a sea of trees while dodging sharp rocks filled with magic.

"How the hell do I do that, I mean I only just learned to fling rocks with my sword as an absence of Saggita Magica." Replied Asuna, slamming rocks and flinging them to try and clip Setsuna's wings.

"Do it like this!" This time Setsuna stopeed in mid-air to concentrate. She used her wings to protect from the rocks and suddenly swung her katana creating a gust of wind, boosting her speed. Almost immediately, Asuna quickly imitated and flew over at Setsuna. Setsuna struck asuna's blade but became overwhelmed by the sheer power. Asuna quickly kicked Setsuna into a tree, ready to slash it in half. Careless, Asuna struck the tree with setsuna on top. She immediately brushed her off a jumped away. Her opponent quickly followed and used a shundo to close the distance. Expecting the tactic the young princess stuck her foot out in mid-air then slashed at her opponent. Unfortunately, the slashed setsuna was a paper copy and the real one attacked from above. Utilizing her training Asuna fling a sharp branch to pierce the half-demon's defenses and then soar to finish the attack. And yet again Asuna is defeated by Setsuna's wings. The cat fight is over.

"Didn't tell you using your wings was cheap, Setsuna." Came from the Princess's mouth.

"Shut up you insolent brat, in real battle there is no such thing as right or wrong, all you have to do is defeat your opponent in an orderly fashion and make sure you give them a peace of my mind." Well you guys should know who this is.. I is the one and only strongest dark mage in the world, the dark evangel, Queen of darkness, lord of disaster, Evangeline Mcdowel.

"What just a second there's no Kitten." Screamed The Queen of Lolicons, Evangeline A...

"What did I just say" screamed the doll master.

"Much better Zikari8, oh yeah who's the blood offering this time."

"What who is Zikari8 and isn't this supposed to be only about training." Asked Asuna confused and angry at what was happening.

"Nothing, I believe your "comrades" are going to have a meeting, why don't you join them."

"Alright, I'll go but remember, I'm watching you Zikari8 or who ever you are." Stared Asuna, making it sound like a challenge to a duel, which I would win since I'm around Yuki's Level. Oh nd Yuki I the name of a transfer student in place of Chao. You'll meet her in 2 chapters, anyways back to Asuna and Setsuna.

"Ah Setsuna are you grooming your wings in the onsen, I'll help." Someone gotta turn this into a real manga. I can't wait to see the picture of them in the onsen. Who volunteers?


	4. Chamo Chamo Interview 1

Welcome to the Chamo Chamo Interview.

Hello Everybody, This is Chamomile Albert live saying do you like the story so far. If you then great, our author is "great-ful" that you like it. But if you think it is to complicated than this is the place for you. Herer you can ask questions to the author and he will answer. This segment will happen ever three chapter's so anyways here we go.

Chamo: Alright, first of all lat's bring out the author out to answer our questions.

Suddenly a radio flys in from back stage and slams into Chamo. It bashes him sending him 26 miles away. Then Asuna's bra always flys in, not to mention Chamo coming to retrieve it.

Chamo: No way, Ane-san's bra is here, of ll the luc...

Asuna appears kicking chamo head first into a wall.

Asuna: Damn that Zikari8, for whatever he has done.

Radio: Wait for whatever I have done.

Asuna: OMG a talking radio. This is the first machine I've seen that could talk on their own. Oh and mr. Radio what I meant is that I just hate that Zikari8 guy.

Radio: Why?

Asuna: Because he is a... because he did... beacsuse we... because, uhm because uhhhhhhhhh, I just hate him.

Radio: Wow, oh did I mention I am the guy named Zikari8.

Asuna: What, Zikari8 is a radio!

Zikari8: No, I'm just talking on it right now because I am so far in Europe and don't feel like using the Cyber step.

Asuna: Heh?

Chamo: Well we are out of time folks, I'll se you guys next time and remember to review.

Asuna: Hey Zik, what do you look like?

Zikari8: I look like the 16 years old version of Negi.

Asuna: What!


	5. Yuki of the beggining

It's nice to meet you, who ever you are. My name is Yuki Ichizan. I am a disciple of my master Negi Springfeild. I am disliked by many people and have been walking a shallow path for 16 years. Inside me there contains a mystifying curse known only to A rank and higher mages with the exception of my master's other disciples. In me is a curse even more powerful than the Dark Evangel's. I have the curse of the beginning. Sound familiar, or does it ring any bells. I am thought to be the descendant of the Mage of the beginning and before I terrorized many people. But that was before, before my master unlocked the Key to bringing out the good within me. Now I live in Mahora and go to the school Mahora Gakuen. This could not have been done without the help of my master and so I shall give him my life and my body if he were to ever be in danger.

"Okay, that just sounded a little Ecchi"

"Shut up Zikari, haven't you ever heard of a maiden's romance. Just because you look like my master doesn't mean you can deal with me like my master" Rambled out of my mouth. Damn that Zikari. Why does he have to look like my master and why can he read thoughts. He is a bit... No, my body and soul all belong to master for saving me.

"So you're lonely, huh. That explains so much.' Damn it I forgot he could read minds. 'You really are a Baka. You're not lonely anymore, Baka(Pats me on the head).' What the hell? ' You got both me and … him." I turn around to see my master coming up the road.

"Now go and greet your master, Mage of the beginning or should I say Yuki." Why is this dumbass's words so soft.

"Dumbass, you really are a big dumbass, brother." I said. I guess now I know why I love master so much, other than the fact he saved me. It's because he looks just like my dumbass brother. Thank god, I'm a girl. I quickly ran to him, while Zikari dissapears.

"Ah Yuki chan, you looked like you were talking to someone. Huh, are you crying?" Asked Negi with the cutest worried face I've seen in a while. Being cute is so effective.

"Ah I'm just sleepy. Oh, master you look tired, let me give you a piggy ride." Thank god I'm a girl.

Thank God I'm a girl. Later that day...

"Hey, Asuna why did that Yuki girl come piggy backing Negi sensei. Why am I not able to?" Whined Iincho, it looks like she really likes master.

Asakura, Yuuna, Makie, Haruna, dragging in Nodoka and Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, following her beloved Ojou sama, Ku fei and many others join the conversation. It looks like all the Negi lovers, magic knowing people and trouble makers are there. That makes two thirds of the class. Man, they are so gonna think of me as an primary rival for Negi's love. Meanwhile the girls start their discussion on Negi's and my relantionship.

"Alright, who here has anything on this topic raise your hand." Commaded Iincho. It looks like she's the leader.

"It is possible that they may just be fiance, as we learned from before that Negi kun was a prince aru." Replied Ku, with the worst possibble answer there could be. I mean first of all, in the magic world only royalty can mary royalty and that means there are not many candidates especially if the other was a mage in question. The only way the royal bloodline would let that happen is to have royal representatives say it is okay. Next, for a 10 year old boy to have a fiance is outrageous. I mean in most stories with fiances it is eigther that the recipients don't meet until the time to wed or they will be married as soon as possible, but we are both under the legal marriage age.

"Yes, but if you look carefully, Yuki addreses Negi kun as master and that might indicate that she is Negi's servant, de gozaru." Do I even have to reply to how ridiculous this is?

2 hours later...

Yue and Nodoka have fainted by the compelling theories coming from the disscusion. Asuna and Setsuna have fallen asleep as they have no part in this. Even with this many members were still heated with ideas.

"Alright this is getting us no where.' someone finally said. Thank god, they are going to end this. 'We should ask Asuna. She is the closest to Negi out of us." Snap, still not ending.

"Good idea, someone wake her up." came another voice from the crowd. I hate eavesdropping but if not I just might get accused of doing something wrong.

"Ahhhh, if your gonna keep bothering my sleep I'll have to end this' Oh thank you Asuna, you are my savior. 'Yuki's body and soul belong to Negi, right" Finally the truth is out. Wait is this bad or god.

"Wait, find Yuki we need to give her some questioning." This time it came from an angry Makie.

I'm doomed.


	6. Baka rangers the movie part 1

In a world of chaos. There are the good, the bad and the normal. Through where there is war and the world is at the peak of becoming geniuses only one team has the power to stop this and they are

Mahora Task Force: Baka Ranger The movie part 1

Epi music( Now go and turn on some Baka Ranger music)

It was another normal day at Mahora Academy and our little friends are right now ...studying? What they are the Baka Rangers. They aren't supposed to study. Oh who cares, this is just a side story to give the author time to think.

"Alright sensei, I'm finished" came the voice of Yue. Yue is an ordinary girl that studies philosophy, well as normal as Mahora students get. She is actually quite smart but hates working and that is why she is a Baka Ranger. It looks like they are taking that after school class again. Good luck Asuna.

"Hey, it's you again Zik." said Asuna hating that Takahata sensei wasn't their teacher. Asuna was well um... like Yue except she does not have many brain cells and is more athletically adept.

" Who are you talking to, de gozaro." asked Kaede the swift ninja of the sea.

"You aren't studying are you, aru." declared Ku fei the prancing martial artist of China.

"Negi kun, I need help on this one." said Makie the pink tulip of fun.

"What why don't Yue and I get cool names?" asked Asuna thinking her introduction was a little pathetic.

"Actually, I'm called the book of logic." replied Yue with her usual arguing powers.

"Someone, come up with a name for me."

"Sure, I got a few."

"Ah, I forgot your existence Zik. What have you got."

" Who is she talking to, de gozaro." asked Kaede to Yue.

"Well, it looks like she has an imaginary friend named Zik." was the reply.

Back to Asuna's thoughts:

"Hmmm, lets see here: The Rushing Sword, The bour with no eyes, the energetic warrior, princess of the light, protector of flames, Asuna of Kagurazaki, Demonic dragon knight..." thought Asuna looking at Zikari's names.

"I'd have to go with the last one." declared Asuna.

"Really, I think the 2nd one suited you better!


	7. Ayaka's threat, Baqka ranger the movie 2

Baka Rangers the movie part 2 : Ayaka's threat

It is a solemn day with our little friends in the dining hall by themselves. What they didn't know was at that moment their friend was in grave danger. Well that's for latter, let's see what they are doing right now.

"Damn those after school classes, we had to miss dinner." complained Asuna, gobbling down nikuman.

"Well it is a good thing, Satsuki left us a something, de gozaro." replied Kaede. They were sitting at the corner of the dining hall and on their table was a few nikuman and sushi.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the entrance. At first they thought it was just another student coming for a evening snack, but they suddenly realized that the noise came with a killing intent. Something was going to come and the Baka rangers were to be sure to meet it. Instinctively, our heroes hid under a dessert table and looked to see the coming threat. What they aw was a bunch of men in black suits come in holding knives and guns.

"What the, are they from the mafia or something." asked Asuna quietly, making sure her voice could only be heard by her colleagues.

"Kind of' was the reply coming from Yue' the stains on their suit shows that they are probably assassins. They might be associated with magic and came to kill the dean.

"If they are professionals, then it is no wonder they snuck in to Mahora without getting noticed, aru." declared Ku fei. They all knew they were probably no pushovers. It took a while but they were able to count a total of 16 assassins and each could be mages also.

"Let's wait and listen to what they are doing. It looks like they are talking." came the unexpected voice of Makie. Even Yue was surprised as they forgot her existence.

"Hey, why are guys staring at me like that."

"No reason." they all repled, turning their heads away to look at the assassins.

"Damn it,' came from a voice somwhere in the assasins group. Immediately someone dropped and stamped on his gun. The man preferably short and around his thirties. He was bald and looked like one of those mafia bosses. He was probably their leader and was probably the weakest of them and yet the smartest ' how did she get away again. Damn her.".

"Well captain, she somehow disabled our spys with her weird martial arts and ran to her home after school.' said another guy. He was probably in is early 20's and very new to the team, but that didn't mean he was inexperienced. Of all of them, he had the most and deeepest stains, meaning he could be their strongest fighter. He carried around a strange looking gun and had a helmet on shades on the most likely give him cover from spies. ' we should be more careful next time and send stronger soldiers."

"Shut up Lyon, that little princess isn't gonna get away. Oh no, we are gonna kill and destroy the whole community. Go and quicly find that Ayaka Yurihijo.

"Not good, Iincho is in danger from assasination we gotta protect her." Thought our heroes with a deathly gaze on their face.

"Hey boss, there is someone watching us." said Lyon, pointing to the dessert tables.

To be continued... and remember to review.


	8. Baka 3: this means war

Zikari8: Alright so before I start baka ranger the movie part 3 : Start of the war, I would like to make a few announcements. First of all, review! If you don't review I don't feel any motivation, and so I won't write any chapters as seen in the past few days. Next I would like to ask you( other authors, not readers) to send me as much advice as possible. Lastly if you think this is going to be random stories than you are wrong. After the baka ranger arc, I'll move on to the winter festival and I swear things will start to look interesting. If you don't like it you can complain on the reviews. So review.

Asuna: Hey Zik, stop hogging the spotlight, start the movie!

It was as startling as it was scary. Lyon somehow located the Baka rangers and it seems that they are in trouble. Start the movie!

A introduction and flashback later...

"No way, how did he detect us." asked Kaede. It was the first time someone was able to get past all of the ninja's stealth techniques so it was no wonder why it was frightening. She, like the rest of the baka rangers, held up her weapons ready to fight if there was a need to.

"It looks like they aren't ordinary business man.' declared Yue checking her artifact on any information on these guys.' Let's see, blah blah blah, mass murder, blah blah blah, magical monsters, blah blah blah, ah here it is, mafia assasins. These guys are known as specialized assassins, trained to kill owners of large orinizations such as the Yukihiro industry. It seems that they are trying to kill Iincho. Also these guys can be classified as the "L.I.K.E." as in Large Industry Killing Extra. You guys know what to do right.

"Yeah!" they all replied, thinking of "the plan"

Meanwhile back with the L.I.K.E...

"What did you say?" demanded the boss, thinking that it's outrageous someone was there.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you go and look yourself." claimed Lyon with a smirk and a side of attitude. He looked cooler than he did a few minutes ago. His intensive smirk felt like he was challenging the captain to see if he was brave enough.

"Someone go and check the dessert table." yelled the boss. Looks like Lyon won the challenge. Oh well, not like I care.

When someone did finally have the guts to go over there, the man was a husky kind of guy with strained muscle and a giant knife. If it was any other person, it would look like someone going to sneak a bite of cake but with this guy, no mater what he did, it looked like he was going to kill someone.

Immediately after, our heroes flipped up the table and leaped for joy. Except this certain leap landed with a five side kick into a certain man's croid. Flying backwards and into a table, the man unconciously does a summersault in mid air, but lands in a split.

(Baka ranger epic music mode) "Mahora task force, Baka Ranger" Screamed the task force. There was smoke from their joy kick and so it looked like one of those big entries.

"Always energetic, Baka red!" declared Asuna. She was somehow wearing her Baka uniform. She held her sword and flung it around to get ride of the smoke in front of her.

"Preference for negatives, Baka Black" yawned Yue. She seemed like she was tired and that just made her a whole lot scarier.

"Even if I get a dog, Baka Blue"

"Before and after meals, Baka Yellow"

"Everyone gets along, Baka pi..." immediately, Makie gets slammed into a wall. The guy from before was the culprit and looks like Makie Isn't going to be of much help.

"Hey, why did you slam me, huh? Why is it only me." Screamed Makie full of bruises. Well it looks like she survived.

"Because, you didn't have your uniform on." replied the man. As it looked as to be, Makie didn't have a pactio card to use to transform clothes.

"Hmm... it seems Makie can't even finish her introduction in a movie, aru." thought out loud by Ku fei.

" What they're only a bunch of cosplay girls. Hah, hey Butchler, just kill them I don't care."

laughed the boss thinking they were only ordinary girls. Butchler obeyed and got ready to dice them into well dice.

"Butchler, watch out." said Lyon as calmly as he could be. Right away, Ku fei elbowed Butchler in the stomach. Then Kaede kicked him into the sky with Asuna bashing him into the ground. Know the assassins finally realized our heroes weren't normal at all.

Somewhere in Mahora campus...

"Ayaka Ojou sama, our spies has reported 16 assassins in the cafeteria." declred a messenger. Ayaka was on a expensive looking chair staring out at the world tree.

"So what, I knew they would come for me." asked Iincho with a heavy gaze of death upon herself.

"That's not the real news. To tell the truth, who say five girls fighting with them."

"What!" She suddenly turned appalled that innocent people would be brought into this. She had decided that from now on, it was personal.

"Well mam, they called the selves the Mahora..."

"I don't care, get the troops. From now on, this means war."

To be continued... and remember to review.


	9. Baka ranger 4: clash of the five forces

Madoka Kugimiya rose from her bed barely able to see. The sky was pitch black and her digital clock read 11:24. Her room was as quiet as a mouse and her roommates looked pretty sleepy. Only her instinct told her something was wrong. Tripping over a invisible bag, She finds her self on the floor. What she heard under was not the silent night as she thought but the sound of battle.

"What the hell, there's something happening down there and I don't want to take part in it." thought Madoka ready to crawl back to her nice warm bed. Turning back, she finds herself restrained by arms coming out of the darkness. Of course those arms belonged to Kakizaki Misa.

"Hey Madoka, let's go and sneek in some dessert." Came the voice of a trouble maker.

"Yeah, let's get some cake!" Came from the voice of Sakurako Shina. Madoko suddenly found herself being dragged by her two friends to the cafeteria where she heard the battle. Looks like magic is gonna be revealed again.

Meanwhile in Hakese's and Yuki's room...

"Yuki open the hatch." commanded Satomi, configuring a item that looks like a visor.

"But if we do that, the magical energy will flow out." replied Yuki with a startled gaze. I guees by now you can figure that they are working on a nother crazy magical invention.

"Trust me on this." Hakase was holding up a drill ready to do whatever she does. Yuki opened the hatch to find a glowing blue energy slowly flow out. Hakase immediately put the drill in and well she does her mad scientist stuff.

"Alright, it's finished' Hakase finally anounced. ' Meet the Hakse and Yuki very first magic visor. It can read, rank and detect magical and physical power levels. I even put in a special scroll that gives it some of Yue's artifact's power, giving the user info on how to beat the opponent. Now we test it and later mass produce it. Then we can sell it to the dean and Ala Alba to make some nice cash."

"Yeah, now let me test it." Declared Yuki already putting In a sample of her DNA. The Visor suddenly glowed with a vivid red. On the screen it showed a mini map of the dorm, Yuki's personal records and a powere detecter. Yuki turned her head to Satomi to determine her stats. Physical power: 5, normal martial artist, Maigical power:5, magic academy pre schooler was the stats that came from the screen showing Hakase's power. Then Hakase took out her pactio card with Chao and "Adeat" big robotic arms came out behind her. Suddenly, her stats turned to "Physical power: 325, Moderate-High Ministra magi, Magical power: 167, magic academy 6th grader." . Then the visor's found a huge amount of energy coming from the cafeteria. Well and yeah, Yuki and Hakase move out.

So now we have Iincho with her army, the cheerleaders who just might get a pactio at the end of this, Hakase, Yuki and the Baka rangers coming to a near future battle. I almost feel bad for the assasins. Oh did I mention that Negi and Konoka were looking for Asuna.

With these five forces, this is just gonna make a huge mess. Oh well...

To be continued... No one is reviewing. Don't make me send Yuki!


	10. Baka ranger 5: Asasin's death

And... we are back with the Baka Rangers and well they are kicking butt. (FX: boom). Kaede comes out of her cape to find two of the assassins above with no idea she was under. With her extensive ninja training, she jumps up and does a mid air split kick bashing her opponents into a wall. On the ceiling another assassin comes down with a pirate sword ready to give Kaede a hair cut to low. With a triple instant movement Kaede comes behind the pirate guy and throws a nine point shuriken with a bomb on top. That is one cracker that is just to spicy(FX: and another "Boom"). Makie appears behind Kaede with her ribbons in motion.

"Hey Kaede, is that guy dead?" Makie asked and well any normal person would be dead.

"Don't worry, he's a professional, he should be back up in a second." replied Kaede who is definitely no a normal person. The ones from the wall bounce back up, only to be binded by Makie's ribbons and bashed again by Kaede's kick.

"Anyways, why don't you change into your uniform." asked Kaede who herself as wearing a blue jumpsuit with the leader K on it. Another guy comes with a gatling gun. He shoots at the two but has his shots deflected by Kaede's giant shuriken. If you're wondering how she keeps all of these, she hides them in her cape. Makie flings his gatling away and uses a nano kick combo with Kaede doing 999,999,999 of the kicks.

"I kinda left my pactio card in my room. If you guys give me an opening, I can get it and Negi kun too."

"No need, Negi kun is a teacher and a young boy. He needs his sleep and anyways you're doing fine without your artifact." This time Kaede threw a buch of knives at far away assassins to help out the others.

"Got it."(FX: Ka boom. This one was from the lightning coming from Yue.

"Alright guys, formation number 9. Got it, Formation number 9." Commanded Yue coming up with a ridicule plan. In a few moments every one of the Baka rangers except Yue fled to all of the four exits. Yue charged up her remaining magic, ready to finish of her foes. Meanwhile, all of the remaining Baka's find four of the clashing forces. Not good, Negi better get his mouth ready to explain.

"Permaneo Vita, adveho meus libri o' scientia..." Yue chanted with her magical energy flowing around her( just so you know, this is Yue's activation key. I'll put up a description of spells and stuff in the chapter at the end.). By now all four of the other groups are seeing this and you know what they feel. Negi and Konoka are impressed by her magical power, Yuki and Hakase are normal, the cheerleaders are amazed and incho has a"WTF" face.

" Pluvia quod thunder , lavo meus hostilis quod offendo per totus meus scientia." Then a surge of water trapped thee assassins in a bubble. Next a giant lightning arrow blasted the bubble creating an amplified shock wave of doom. Then a power reading of the attack rose on Yuki's visor stating "Power: 451, around the power of 199 arrows of damage( light and or darkness).

Now 4 more people know of the existence of magic. Negi, start kissing.

To be continued...

Yue's activation key: Permaneo Vita, adveho meus libri o' scientia ( means: Last life, carry my book of knowledge.)

Yue's spell means: Rain and thunder , wash my foes and stumble forth worth of knowledge

description: traps the enemy in a water bubble and hits the with a conducted lightning arrow.


	11. Baka ranger 6: expected tide a review

So let's review the past 10 stories so far and then move on to the story. At the beginning, Negi has a weird dream of an invasion of Mahora, jam packed with terror battles and questions. Would this dream come true only I know. Then we have a look at Nodoka's mind with her entry in her diary filled with hope and fear of the up and coming winter festival. Later Asuna and Setsuna train and learn a few tricks, not to mention my debut. We have chamo trying to put on a interview but unfortunately ending up bruised while Asuna finds out about my existence. In chapter 5, Yuki of the beginning is introduced as a transfer student from Chao's apparent new school, but is really the dreadful mage of the beginning. We get a look at her life and her relationships with her classmates. Then terror arises as a bunch of assassins approach to kill Iincho, but the Baka rangers won't tolerate that and fight, but being a hero comes with a price as the cheer leaders and Iincho herself watch Yue's strangest spell. Will the assassins prevail in killing Ayaka? Will the Baka Rangers lose? Will Negi find more Ministra Magi? Find out with this chapter, although most of them are obvious.

Back with the story...

"Oh no, hee it comes." proclaimed Baka red, blue, pink and yellow.

"OMG, are you a mage, Yue chan." came the overly repeated phrase that usually ends with Negi sensei.

Yue turned around finding the four people that just said the above phrase. Fear came into both Negi's and Yue's eyes. Even though it was Yue who let magic out, since Negi was her magic teacher he would also become an ermine. Oh and the two mages were worried about each other, not themselves.

"Guys please don't tell anybody or me and Negi sensei will become Ermines." was what Yue could think with all the panic and she was also tired from her battle. Next thing the girls knew, Yue collapsed on the ground as she used every bit of her remaining magic power. Even Negi would feel a little drain of power after that. It may look simple but is still real tiresome. You all know how it is, Chamo get's his eguipment ready for a pactio. And here comes the girl's reply.

"What Negi kun and Yue san were mages, what about the rest of the Baka rangers. Are they like magic knights or something." was the cheerleaders replies and Iincho's was "What Negi was a mage? How could I have not known? What, are the two of you mgic partners of something in love?" .Was that expected? I really tried to make it something unexpected but well it could be known if you know your characters.

"Well you see Ane sans. Negi is a high level mage and Yue would be his student. About the other baka rangers, they are comrades of Negi that use a special system called Pactio. Also Yuki is an super high mage, Chao was really a time travelling alien, Evangeline is a vampire, Chacha maru is a robot, and most of the class is classified as comrades who have also used the system called pactio. Pactio gives you a magic card and the card is a special contract to the mage. With this you are to protect the mage while he casts his spells. It also gives you a magical item, cool clothes, and special defence from the mage. It is really useful, wanna try it." Yeah you gotta see that coming. Well that is it for now. The answer to the question is obvious but the question is if stronger assassins come back. That might be a little trouble. Oh well.

To be continued... Now press the button below and type in anything. You got that, okay.


	12. Ala ALba register 1

Alright, I have exams coming up so don't get your hopes up on having Chapters come daily anymore. In fact, this chapter is only an Ala Alba Profile, if you are confused. It gives me a happy medium as it keeps the readers happy and saves me some time. Just so you know, these are Asakura's words, so Info may be leaking as she doesn't know everything. Let us start.

**Asakura's Ala Alba Info Register**

Negi Springfield:

Negi is a 10 year old mage signed to become an english teacher in Japan. When he was six years old, his village was attacked by demons and his life was saved by his father. Now he aims to become a magister Magi, the highest level mage, and with his students it just may be possible.

Age: 10 years old( 11 now, if you count under Kazoe).

Birthday: Unknown

Hometown: The backhills of wales

Class: A+ rank magic duelist

Occupation: Mahora Magic Teacher, MM royal prince and varied apprentice.

Abilities: Western magic, Chinese Kenpo, Magica Erebia, Instant movements

Attacks: Magic archery, Battle hymn, Houken punches( includes Raikohouken, OukaHouken, etc.), Thousand bolts, Kazuhana storm, Jupiter's tempest(I forgot it's name, will ask Negi later), weapon stripping, Negi original thunder spear and Eternal Negi Fever( Rakan somehow taught it to the poor boy).

Artifact: Forgot it's name, let's Negi use his ministra's artifacts

Relatives: Asuna(Aunt), Arika(Mother), Nagi(Dad), Nekane(cousin), Chao(descendant), Unknown(wife, damn it, if Asuna didn't burn the family tree, I would have gotten a big scope.), Keitaro from Love Hina( Interdimensonal twin from another manga.)

Familiar: Chamo the Ermine

Goal: To become a Magister Magi

Kagurazaki Asuna:

Asuna is Negi's Aunt. She is an energetic, athletic and a half hearted Tsundure. She was the first to find out that Negi was a Mage and his very first Partner. Her life was filled with mysteries has she comes by dreams of when she was a young princess in the magic world. She is a very loyal and hearty companion fancying herself as Negi's knight in shining armor.

Age: 15( 16 now, if you count under Kazoe)

Birthday: April, 21

Hometown: Ostia Palace

Class: B rank Anti-Demon fighter

Occupation:Student, MM royal princess, Baka red and Newspaper girl.

Abilities: Kanka, Magic cancel and Kendo

Attacks: Twilight slash

Artifact:Ensis Excorsiszans, excorsises summoned foes and boost magic cancel abilities.

Relatives: Negi(Nephew), Arika(sister), Nagi( brother in law), Nekane(Niece), Chao( indirect or direct descindent), Unknown(husband, she should also be in the Chao Family tree too right) and Naru of Love Hina(Interdimensional twin from another manga).

Familiar: Ryo the Chupacabura( lives in Eva's Resort)

Goal: to protect those important to her

Konoe Konoka:

Konoka is a perfect "wife to be" as Negi puts it. She is a soft hearted and nice mannered girl. As the grandaughter of Konoemon, she puts up with annoying political views although she would rather be a normal highschool girl. She is the exact opposite of Asuna and yet has trouble understanding things sometimes.

Age: same as the rest of 3A.

Birthday: March 18

Hometown: Kyoto

Class: B- rank healer

Occupation: Student, Fortune teller and a Ojou sama

Abilities: simple magic( mostly based off of healing)

Attacks: Too sweet hearted to Attack at all

Artifact: Kochi no Hiougi and Hae no Suehiro, can heal anything that is 3 minutes old.

Relatives: Konoemon( grandpa), Eiushun( Dad) Unknown(mom), Unknown(Spouse).

Familiar: Kokoa the Koala( lives in Eva's Resort)

Goal: to be able to heal all

Nodoka Miyazaki:

Nodoka is a bookworm overall. She was a completely shy girl at first and was scared of boys. She would spend days reading books without taking notice of er surrondings. But when Negi came she became more open and more adventourous.

Age: same as the rest of 3A

Birthday: May 10

Hometown: Unknown

Class: B+rank Mind reader

Occupation: Librarian and Student

Abilities: Mind reading and fainting

Attacks: Name asking

Artifact: Diarum Ejus, can read an opponent's mind

Relatives: Unknown(All)

Familiar: Wordy the pig

Goal: To be with Negi

Yue Ayase:

Yue is Nodoka's best friend. She is prone with philosiphy and would debate her way out of anything. She is a strong talented girl, but is lazy as a sloth. Without that she always sticks up for her friends whenever they are mentally weak.

Age: 16

Birthday: November 16

Hometown: Unknown

Class: B rank mage in training

Occupation: Student, Ariadne guard, assistant librarian, Baka leader and philosopher

Abilities: Western magic and sword skills

Attacks: Magic Archery, White lightning charge, Yue original amplified Shockwave, Weapon stripping and Yue original waterfall & lightning cage.

Relatives: Unnamed philosopher( grandpa)

Familiar: Still searching

Goal: to guide her comrades mentally

Haruna Satomi:

Haruna is not a main character by any standards, though she holds her own very well as a supporting character. She is mainly a part of the Library Exploration Club along with her friends, Nodoka and Yue. While Haruna does think that Negi is cute, she prefers to use her energy helping Nodoka to score points with Negi, egging her to go farther with him and sometimes hitting her when she screws up. Haruna may make Nodoka go all the way with Negi if given the chance. She also puts herself on the edge training her sketching speed.

Age: 16

Birthday: August 18

Hometown: Unknown

Class: B+ rank summon artist

Occupation: Student and Mangaka

Abilities: Hormone smelling, rumor expansion, scheme making and art making

Attacks: Summon attack, Summon defense, Summon ride, summon weapon and Paru Glare.

Artifact: Raigukaki Teikokou

Relatives: Unknown

Familiar: Printqueen the penguin

Goal: to rule the magic world

Yuki Ichizan:

Yuki is even stronger than Negi himself. She is also the dreaded mage of the beginning, containing the power to turn the world to it's original state. She is a nice mannered and energetic girl and respects Negi. To her Negi is her creator and would do anything for him. She is both mentally and physically strong backing up her friends with more help than they can handle. She is currently a transfer student replacing Chao.

Age: 778( demon years)

Birthday: Unknown( to scared to ask)

Hometown: The underworld

Class: S rank Magic Overlord

Occupation: Student, Magic overlord and Baka White

Abilities: Western magic, Kendo, Chinese Kenpo, Kaede Ninpo, Magica Erebia, Instant movements and Petrification

Attacks: Don't even want to know

Artifact: None

Relatives: Original Mage of the Beggining( Ancestor) and Fate( Unknown relationship)

Familiar: Still Searching

Goal: For Negi to achieve his goal

To be continued...

Okay so this should keep you guys happy for a while.


	13. End of the Baka arc

Ah, another great saturday at Mahora. Birds are chirping, students taliking and just last night guns firing. Now let's see what our heroes are doing, staying inside Eva's Resort on such a day.

"Absolutely not!" screamed Iincho. All of Ala Alba and the four new comers were sitting at a round table in Eva's newly built board room. It seems they are discussing something, Oh well.

"What if Negi sensei gets killed, I don't care if your mages or something you are bound to get hurt. I mean you can't go up against a whole army." Argued Iincho. Okay so they're discussing about the people trying to kill Ayaka.

"Hey, If they're normal people just with guns and stuff, I could beat them all myself." said Kotaro leaning back on his chair. He didn't wanna be in the discussion and who can blame him.

"Well mutt, they aren't just normal people. They're an army of underworld assassins like Tatsumiya." came out of Yue's lips. She was a bit concerned about how to keep Ayaka hidden. She was all but worried about Negi Taking them all out.

"You see, I forbid you guys from fighting them as your class president." Ayaka demanded. I wonder if her words were for the whole class or just Negi.

"Well Iincho, doesn't the teacher surpass the class rep. In other words, Negi has the right to decide this." Asuna yawned, trying to get out of the boardroom and back to training ASAP.

"Of course Negi sensei would say no to such a frivolous idea."

"Actually, sensei would probably say something like this "Iincho san, as your teacher I bare responsibility to you and so I will see fit that you are safe." or something like that." This time it was Nodoka saying the words. Then Evangeline finally awoke and stood up.

"Get out of my boardroom, now.' commanded Evangeline in adult form. ' The answer is obvious and if not why don't you just ask boya himself. He is currently training with Yuki."

The normal people quickly ran away, while the members of Ala Alba slowly followed. When they got outside they actually saw Yuki trying to heal a petrified Negi. Iincho quickly ran over thinking it was a statue made by Yuki.

"This is an amazing statue of Negi sensei. It has such a gallant look and it feels like it actually as his soul in it." Poor Iincho, is she in for a surprise.

* * *

Okay, now that this has turned into an Ala Alba movie, the Baka ranger arc. is finished. I will now finally go onto the Winter festival arc. This arc. Shall feature, new artifacts, new allies, new foes, new members of the Negima fanclub and much more humour, romance and action.

See you guys then...


	14. Preparations for the winter fest

Yes, finally found a way out of the Baka ranger arc. Anyways winter festival here we come and if you truly like the story, review and give me some ideas.

And yet again, we find our heroes looking around the campus. Asakura, Paru and Kakizaki were walking through the streets discussing plans for the festival, and you now when the three schemers come up with a plan it is gonna hurt. Chamo, Print-queen and Sayo were riding on their shoulders listening to the trouble makers plans.

"Okay guys, the winter festival is our only chance so far." Asakura explained writing down notes on the topic. You guys do know what they're scheming right.

"Exactly Ane san. The winter festival is perfect for operation Mistletoe. With this we can easily get much more pactio partners for Aniki and maybe even find a familiar." replied Chamo.

"That's good and all but what if Negi kun finds out." Kakizaki said. As she was new to Ala Alba and herself didn't have an artifact she was to naïve compared to Paru and Asakura.

"Naive! Negi is right now too busy with the martial arts tournament. When he comes back, he'll be to tired and we can easily put operation Mistletoe into place.

"Um guys, what is operation mistletoe anyways." asked Sayo as she was not as evil as her class mates.

Meanwhile, Nodoka and Yue are talking...

"Hey Nodoka, what are you gonna do on the day after the winter festival." Asked Yue. They were in their private library sorting out the bunches of books.

"What do you mean, Yue? Isn't that just any normal day. I'll just be like usual." Nodoka replied holding up a ladder. She then clibed up to take out a few books on basketball.

"Huh, did you forget that that day is Febuary the 14th. It's valentines day." reminded Yue only to find a fallen Nodoka on her. Yue then thought " Well if she really forgot, I guess she doesn't have any plans with Negi kun".

Meanwhile Negi sneezes...

"I can't believe I totally forgot, Yue. I'm gonna make the best chocolate cake ever."

Negi, Kotaro and Yuki were strolling through the clubs and checking to see if the winter martial arts tournament was as big as they want it to be.

"Yo Negi, I cant find the registration sheets." complained Kotaro, mad at the thought of not being able to enter. Without noticing, he tripped over a piece of construction wood and landed in a particular shop. What he found there was not the winter martial arts registration sheets but found himself looking up at a certain familiar face. It was almost as if _**Fate**_ brought the two to see each other.

Things are starting to heat up, and just who could this _**FATE**_ful meeting involve. Could it be one from Kotaro's tribe? Could it be a ally? Could it be an old foe conjured by_**Fate**_ to get to Mahora?

...


	15. The cloaks appear

Somewhere in Mahora...

As Kotaro looks up he finds the one thing he wished he never saw again. As the minute drew from silence, the only thing he could do was to stare. It seemed so much like a dream, no a nightmare. With the flux of time moving as slowly as ever, fear and shock filled Kotaro's face. But the other did not feel as shocked. He only looked like he usually did. He looked like Fate Averruncus.

"Damn, so you're still alive." said Kotaro angry at his old comrade. To him, he was still as villianous as he was six months ago. Filled with anger Kotaro leaped at Fate. Fate quickly dodged and so the battle began.

Kotaro immediately summoned his spirits and charged at Fate. Fate just stood there until the last second and used his water spirit, tickle spell except this time they bore fists. All of the spirits showed no sign of moving while Kotaro swiftly slashed at fate's head finding a solid rock fist in his stomach. Kotaro flew taking his slow time flying. Meanwhile, people a®e thinking they were shooting a movie. Recovering as fast as e could, Kotaro prepared a new technique for Fate.

"Take this, Garyu Inugamiryu Ryuhoukan!" shouted Kotaro filling his claw with inugami spirits like Negi does except with sagita magica. Then a few hundred spirits rained onto the ground followed by a dark spiral slash straght creating a grand crater in the ground with a bunch of dust. Meanwhile, people are clapping at the performance. Anyways, as we all seasoned Otaku know, when there is smoke the villian is A-OK. A water hand came out and immediately took Kotaro by the throat.

"That was a nice attack there Kotaro. If I remember correctly, last time we fought most of your attacks were deflected. You have definitely improved." remarked Fate getting up from the attack. His clothes were halved blown up and he himself took a few bruises.

"Why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be stuck in jail." asked the wolf boy just as exhausted as Fate was.

"Well it's not like I came against my free will. As i've said before, a puppet can't deny it's puppet master." Fate replied looking around. He then waved his hand with a motion that obviously meant the coast is clear. 2 people immediately appeared to Kotarou's surprise. All of them wore a hood and black cloak making it impossible to identify them.

"Damn it, I gotta warn Negi!" thought Kotarou ready to try using his pactio card to contact Natsumi. Just as he was doing so, a man whipped his right hand making him drop the card.

"Trying to call for help, huh." The whipper said. The voice sounded down right husky with a hint of death flowing through it.

Meanwhile Yuki and Negi are shopping...

"Huh, Yuki have you seen Kotarou." Negi asked finally noticing he wasn't there. At that moment three more cloaked guys appeared before them.

What awaits our heroes as Fate returns and just who are these hooded guys?


	16. Ichizan family vs some messed up weak

In Mahora campus, the old foe Fate has arrived and our heroes maybe in grave danger.

"Who are you?' Negi asked at the three black hoods. The three of them stood with a short one on the left, a tall one on the right and a fat one in between.

"We are three of the 11 black holes." replied the short one. "The 11 black holes are a team of A- to S- rank mages." explained the fat one. "All eleven of us were called here by a certain unnamed inividual." said the tall one.

"I see, so you are real strong right." exclaimed Negi processing the information into his head. Negi himself knew he was in trouble as he was a A+ rank mage. The others might have been in trouble too.

"Negi Bozu, go and help the others, I'll take these guys on myself." Yuki said throwing her purse at the ground. Without hesitation she pushed Negi away and inclosed a magic barrier around herslf and the three black holes. Negi quickly ran to find the others thinking "Good luck, Yuki."

"Ha Ha Ha' laughed the three guys at the thought of Yuki fighting them by herself' Do you really think you stand a chance against all three of us little girl. Our only target was your teacher but it seems we'll have to take care of you first.".

"Of course I don't stand a chance against three mages at once, but what if there was two of me." Yuki snickered holding up a charm.

"What do you mean?" the three guys said finally lifting their hoods off. They all looked the same on their faces and were identical except for their sizes. "No matter, even two of you can't defeat us the "Jajudgeminto brothers"." they exclaimed.

"I am Giante Jajudgeminto." said the short one.

"I'm Skinner Jajudgeminto." said the fat one.

" And I'm Tinne Jajudgeminto." said the tall one.

"Those are some lame names." exclaimed Yuki writing down stuff on a bunch of charms. " Heh, if you're brothers than let me introduce my bother." Suddenly, a magic circle envelops on the ground and out comes Zikari. First battle debut, yeah!!!

"Humph, is that it, I guess it's time for battle." the three brothers said. Zikari snickered and brought his fists in place "Let's see what you're made of. Here I come!"

**Shopping area battle:**

**Ichizan family vs. Jajudgeminto family.**

At the start of the battle, Skinner summoned two giant snakes of stone, thinking that was enough to take out ordinary mages. Both, Yuki and Zikari stood letting the snakes swallow them whole.

"You see, you're all talk. Inside the snakes body is magic acid and the insides are made of pure steel. You'll never get out and just ..." (FX: Boom). Suddenly, Yuki jumps out of the snake and landed on Skinner's head. Giante charged at her with an unchanted 176 arrows of fire. Yuki easily doges most of them and sweep kicks Skinner. With the momentum of battle, Yuki take a leaping side kick bashing Skinner into his brothers.(FX: Ka-boom). Now Zikari comes out sliding upon the snakes back. Tinne, thinking he was just a lucky weakling, flew at him having wings come out of his back. Zikari jumped exchanging a fury of blows finding the time and opening for a spell. Zikari knees him in the chin followed by one punch after the other. Tinne desperatly counter s saving himself from a vital hit. Zikari then figured to grab Tinne's leg and so he did ready to hit the tall guy with a high level wind spell.

"Primoris mico , meus tantum vita..." Zikari chanted his activation key ready to give tinne a nice little shock.

"Sto procerus quod no ut Olympus..." Tinne also chanted. It looks like one of those final attacks.

"Adveho velox miles militis quod occulto mihi caput capitis ut solom per dolor ,"

"Caput capitis quod totus , exorior sanctus mucro" Tinne's chanting is too slow.

"Shivering per vereor frendo,"

"invado!" the incantation is seriously too short. A big glowing sword appeared, cloning itself into half a dozen swords intotal.

"quod pulsus!" Finally finished. Spirals of spirits then covered me creating an outline of a anime cat( you know, those that are just a head with ears and a tail). The cat swallowed all of the swords and spat out a tornado combined with Holy sword power(FX: AHHHHHHH!!!!!).

Meanwhile with Yuki...

"Let's finish this quickly, Petrification death zone." Yuki anounced, petrifying everything within 5 meters from her.

**Shopping area battle:**

Ichizan family vs. Jajudgeminto family.

Winners: Ichizan family.

"Hey, Zikari what is with that caption."

"No idea."

First, actual battle, how did you like it?!?

Anyways, I'll be starting a new series and I hope you go and check it out. And I know just how much you guys love battles but what about Humor and Romance. It's name is "Since that day..."


	17. Easy victory

Back to the trouble makers...

West Mahora gates battle:

Trouble makers vs. magic archer

"I see, but how exactly do we get everyone from 3A to Evangeline's house without them finding out about magic." Asakura asked as the three trouble makers stirred up a super nasty scheme. Easily, one of the black holes is right now stalking them (FX: Close up).

"Heh, these guys are totally of guard. I can just strike all three of them out before they even sense my presence." the stalker snickered readying a bow. Just when she fired 15 arrows of wood out of her bow(what is she, a quincy?), the trouble makers covered themselves with an aura of evil as they snicker. The arrows somehow get reflected by the aura and get scent back at the Black Hole girl. The blast was unluckily deflected by the magic barrier.

"Dammit, the unconsciously put up a magic barrier" she snared. Um, she got it all wrong.

"This time I'll hit time with a really strong attack." I wouldn't do that if I were you. Slowly, she fired an arrow that somehow transformed into a giant serpent made out of bamboo. The serpent lunged and hissed at the girls striking at them too loudly.(FX: anger marks on the girl's heads.)

" You're too f**king annoying you damn snake!" the trouble makers said attacking the serpent with a specialized attack that consisted of Asakura's spy golems shooting out giantspirit laser, a thunder dragon from Paru and a cartwheel kick from Misa. The Serpant and the other attacks immediately flys straight at the mage obliterating the spot she stood at.

"Okay, but do you really think Eva can preform instant recognition magic." the girls walked away as calm as they were to minutes ago.

West Mahora gates battle:

Trouble makers vs. magic archer:

Winner's: Trouble makers

Let's see what Asuna and Hakse are doing...

"Okay Asuna, I'll give you this visor and this watch for 2700 yen." Hakase announced holding up a bag of merchandise. It seems that Asuna is buying some magic weapons from Hakase. At that moment, a Black hole member steeped up in front of the mad scientist and the princess.

"What the, who are you!" Asuna asked at the black hooded figure. The person suudenly pulled down her hood showing a face similar to Mana.

"There is no need to give out my name as you'll be dead before it comes into your brain." the mage said. Suddenly she pulled off her robe and summoned a giant gatling gun.

"What, where did that come from, and don't say the magical valley between the two hills." Asuna said referring to the statement Misora said when Tatsumiya pulled out a rifle out of her chest. Before there was even a second aving gone by the mage shot saggita magica at Asuna. Luckily her magic cancel is almost invincible when it comes to rapid fire.

30 minutes later... the mage ran out of magic enery and Hakase finished her off with a electric giant muscle punch

"I'll only need the visor!" Okay what is with the easy victories. 5 black hole members are now down!


	18. Four on one, like a quadruple date!

At another place, a seemingly harmless scene was about to turn into a battle...

"Tell Kakizaki about the news later ,okay." Iincho commanded. She was punishing Madoka and Sakurako about their slipshod performance that distracted the boy players at the swim finals.

"Ah, but I thought that putting on a bikini would encourage the swimmers." Sakurako replied with her usual care free attitude.

"No, instead they stopped and started to stare." Ayaka countered as a picture of all the swimmers swimming to the side of the pool to catch a closer glimpse of the girls popped up.

"In my defense, I was against the idea too." Madoka replied with a few sobs. Suddenly, an object from the sky crashed beside the three girls. A cloud of dust surrounded the object for a while but as they looked closely the object was... Yuuna!

"Waah Yuuna, are you alright?" Sakurako asked as she tried to wake the fallen girl up. After a few nods Yuuna came back to her senses.

"Ah my head hurts..." Yuuna yawned as she got up tardily.

"Um are you alright?' Iincho asked hesitantly thinking that Yuuna fell asleep on a a roof and fell down.

"Hm, where am... Oh yeah, where's that creepy guy in the black robe!" Yuuna asked as she looked around everywhere.

"Um, creepy guy!?" Madoka proclaimed as she thought of how giddy Yuuna was acting. Then she suddenly saw a guy in a black robe in the sky. Yuuna also noticed.

"No way, he's back!" She screamed. Abruptly, the man dropped from the sky and charged at Yuuna.

"I'm not backing down! Adeat! Spiritualis Evocatius." Yuuna shrieked as she summoned her artifact. In a flash she was dressed up in a kind of Gundam armor. She then pulled out a beam saber and the battle went on. The black hole member pulled out his own sword and stabbed it at Yuuna's spot. As he missed he pulled it out from the ground and went for another go. The two blades slammed against the other. The man quickly took advantage against Yuuna, who doesn't know kendo like Asuna and Setsuna. She desperately parried and parried again until her neck was pressed against the cold metal of the man's sword.

"Damn it!" Yuuna muttered trying to back away from the sword.

"You were pretty impressive for a beginner. In a year you could definitely surpass me but now I must take your life." The man said as he readied his final blow.

"I guess this is the end." Yuuna sighed as she looked to be ready to die. The man raised his sword to slice. Then Yuuna smiled.

"What!" The man hollered startled by her expression. AT the spur of the moment Yuuna leaped away using a jetpack and summoned two giant shields that shot a grand laser each at the man. Still in execution pose he was immediately swept away from the pure shock wave of the attack.

"What did you do to make that guy so angry?" Iincho demanded as she was startled by the scene that took place right in front of her eyes.

"I did nothing!" Yuuna replied.

"Then how do you explain, him trying to kill you!" Before Yuuna could answer, the man appeared behind Iincho. She barely dodged the razor blade as it missed her neck.

"Wah, Adeat! Catomidio Exorsizans!" Iincho exclaimed, shocked that she almost died. In another flash a bouquet of roses appeared and seeded their petals onto Iincho the create some kind of ornate paladin armor. She also held her weapon which was a japanese fan like Konoka's.

"Let me help too! Adeat! Inqunium Voiciferatio!" She shouted as she put on a orange cheerleader uniform with one of those paper loud speakers.

"Ah, wait for me. Adeat! Inqunium Amfractus!" Madoka joined. She had a red cheerleader uniform and her pom-pom was glowing.

"My mission was only to kill th instant holstein but if you interfere you shall all die!" And the battle's on here.


	19. Gundam madness

In a far corner of Mahora lays a secret base and guess who's hiding there. Let's see...

"Read it and weep." Homura said to the other four fate girls as she laid down a royal flush. The four reallty did weep as they gave up 50 drachma each. The facility they were in was wrecked. Their were two windows barely able to provide enough light and the walls were coverd in the dullest gray seen to man. In the corner sat a table where the girls played poker and the rest was covered by Fate's other 57 girls.

"Man, why does fate-sama leave us here to babysit these 57 brats" Koyomi complained as she cleared the lonely dust in her wallet. The others had no answer to counter.

"Sempai, we're out of juice." One of the 57 fate brats said holding up an empty jar of nothingness. She had red hair in an carefree character style, short, blunt and messy.

"Who are you again?" Tamaki asked as knowing the names of 57 brats was not on her to-do-list

"My name is Ten... Tengu" Tengu answered in the gloomiest and most sullen voice heard by man.

"You're the one that got straight A's on your report card right?' Shiori exclaimed pinching the glommy girls cheeks.

"Wes, why yjam" She answered biting off the copy girls fingers.

"What she got straight A's!"

"Yes, I heard that she is almost as strong as us."

"No way!"

"Um, the juice..." Tengu said holding up the jar only to have it explode from the fate girl's chatter.

"Exia!" Yuuna yelled as she summoned the infamous GN sword and hacked at the man's sword. Again she desperatly attacked and was flung away. Behind him, Iincho used her Tenzan Bundanshou creating scars all over the mans body from the series of rose petals hacking at the man's body. As the man discarded of Ayaka he found Yuuna holding an GN Bazooka, the single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by the Gundam Meisters.

"So you had me fling you on purpose." The man chittered knowing that there's a small chance of escaping.

"Bingo! Now face my, Virtue!" She shrieked triggering the bazooka and having Madoka and Sakurako keep her steady footing. And Smoke. I wonder if I've said this before but when there's smoke the villain is A-OK!

"Darn, he survived..." Yuuna panted as she used up tons of energy in the last attack. The man also apnted but unlike Yuuna had a smirk on his unseen face.

"That was really powerful and would've probable destroyed me if not for one mistake. The truth is that your artifact has six battle styles. The first is"Strike" which let's you free form weapons with imagination. An extremely destructive power but it's weakness is that it needs heaps of concentration for. The second is "Exia" which is a close distance fighting style using swords and sabers. The third is "Dynames" a long distance fighting style using weapons such as rifles and snipers. The fourth " Kyrios" is basically an aerial fighting type that's sharp and precise attacks are like that of a hawk. It has missles and rocket attacks. The fifth " Nadleeh" focuses on defensive and has sheilds and knuckle armaments. The last and the one you just used is "Virtue" which has immense power but hard control. It consists of bazookas and cannons. Used for big summoned mosters!" The man explained as Yuuna, Madoka and Sakurako copied down the immense info.

"Sensei, is this gonna be on the test?" Yuuna asked like any other middle schooler would.

"Don't you already know this!" The man abruptly screamed as Ayaka joined in.

"Actually, Yuekichi never got around to teaching me on how to use my artifact properly."

"So I just taught you something about your artifact!" The man said in synchronization with punishing himself for helping the enemy.

"Take this!" Sakurako screamed into her loud speaker. The soundwaves exploded the molecules in the air and created a smoke screen. Tenzan Bundanshou came again. The man expected it and dodged but with the help of Madoka the target hit right on. Then he felt a strange feeling. A calm yet panicking feeling. He couldn't move.

"Hm, you're wondering why you cant move right." Sakurako concluded on the ground looking up at the man.

"The answer is very simple. As we thought you dodged our Tenzan Bundanshou but Madoka's artifact can twist things and so my attack was twisted to hit every vital point on your body. That is called Acupuncture. As the neddeles, my rose petals, hit your vital points it calmed down your body so much you can't move. And now you shall be defeated." Iincho explained. Yuuna appeared with her GN Bazooka again but this time with a new attitude.

"You said that my artifact has three forms right. Well you're wrong. I have a seventh form called "Upgrade". Now taste my severee. GN Bazooka II, Hyper burst Bazooka!" She explained as she pressed the trigger while the gun was at point blank range. The attack completely blasted him to pieces as one would expect as an attack almost as powerful as the thousand bolts.


End file.
